


The Misadventures of Henry Stickmin

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bromance, Comedy, Crime Scenes, Drama, Epic Bromance, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Novelization, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A basic novelization of the video game series, Henry Stickmin.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue: Breaking the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be based on my own path. So no alternative paths.

So there he is. Standing in front of the most secured bank towards America in the middle of the deserted desert. See, Henry isn't the brightest of all the people. He dropped out of high school, being kicked out by his parents, has no job to support himself, and having to pay rents that need to be paid. So breaking into the bank will get him enough money for his rent.  
Now Henry knows that directly attacking the guards to get to the entry is a bad idea. Even if he manages to defeat the guards outside, the security inside can take him down effortlessly. So Henry decided to somehow sneak inside the bank to get some or all of the golds. Sound easy, right?  
**  
Shovel  
Henry went through his pocket and took out the shovel he has at home. (how he puts the shovel down to his pocket, we'll never know.) He raises his shovel above the ground and, with a crank of his arms, begins to dig straight down as fast as he could. As he does so, suddenly hit something hard. Confuse, he takes out his lighter and ignites it to see the darkness. There, he reads the word that says 'gas main'. Before he knew it, everything explodes right in front of his very eyes.  
**  
Explosives  
Using the explosives he had stolen from the dynamite factory, he carefully places the explosives individually so that no explosives would come off unintentionally. As he does so, he accidentally knocks down the rounded one, tumbling down hitting the detonator as it hits the ground. Before he knew it...BANG!!!  
**  
Teleporter  
With the most 'powerful' teleporter ever created (possibly by some mad scientist or something), Henry thought that he would be inside the bank in no time. Without reading the instruction, he randomly hits the buttons, hoping that in luck, he would be inside the bank. Before long, he was face to face to the wall closer than he expects. He soon realizes that he was stuck to the wall! He struggles to remove himself from the wall as hard as he could, but no luck was given to him, ended up dropping the teleporter in defeat. Shouldn't have read the instructions there, Henry.  
**  
Laser Drill  
Getting his hands to the laser drill he randomly finds on the alleyway, he decided to see if the laser can actually slice through the wall like what the name suggests. Turning on the laser, he quickly goes through the shape that could fit him. When he turns off the laser, he feels proud of himself and even smiles. Easy for him to do as, before long, he got squash by the open wall. Press F to pay respect.  
**  
Wrecking Ball  
Henry rides on the wrecking ball he illegally stole from the nearby construction work. He feels like he'll break to the bank in no time and he likes it. Stopping by the wall, Henry prepares to launch the ball through the wall, wrecking it as it goes. Just as he's about to pull the lever, he hears a loud whistle. Turning around, Henry saw one of the guards telling him to back off, away from the wall. Not wanting to get in trouble, he accepts the request and backs off away from the wall, feeling ashamed. Good luck next time, mate.  
**  
Disguise  
Using his old Halloween money sack since childhood, it fits him really well! Seeing an oncoming money van, he quickly ties himself up from the inside and drops down to the floor, not wanting to suspect the bag to walk in its own. Passing by, Ted and Winston get off the van to check the supposed 'money sack'.  
Ted: Huh? How did we lose one?  
Winston: I think we should throw it in the back, just to be safe?  
The two then throw the sack onto the back of the van and drive down the bank as usual. Henry already knew the stupid plan works, giving a little 'yes!' as he waits to be transferred into the bank.  
**  
Meanwhile on the other side of the entry,  
Chad: You ever...wonder why there's a bank out here?  
Philly: Mmhh...well...I think it's supposed to be like more of a vault, you know?  
Chad: Ohhh, that makes sense!  
The peaceful conversation is over. The two stand guard of the door opened for the van to go through the bank. Once there, they throw all of the money sacks to the piles of others, including Henry himself. The landing isn't soft, more hurting. But hey, who'ed is complaining here.  
**  
As he unties himself from the disguise, he peaks outside to see that, finally, he got into the bank...a freaking bank! Smelling a sense of victory, he stands up in triumph. His success is short-lived, however, as he accidentally set off the alarm, startling himself.  
Before long, the police put their guns to Henry, yelling out "Freeze!" "Don't move" and "Put your hands in the air!" So much for successfully breaking the bank there, Henry.  
**  
End of the prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping the Prison

Sitting there alone, Henry wonders if he could ever get out of prison alive. What seems to be trouble-free crime turns into a nightmare as Henry was forced to stay in prison with no possible parole what so ever. He doesn't know if one day he'll be out free. Until then, he'll be known as a fool he manages to get inside the bank but was unlucky enough to get caught. Not even luck can save him to life in prison.  
As he ponders silently...  
Rupert: Oi, you...  
Henry looks up.  
Rupert: you're free to go.  
Oh boy! Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Despite all the trouble he had caused, he has finally had permission to leave-  
Rupert: Hahahaha...not really.  
What a bummer. Henry looked down at the floor, disappointed. Even the guards are making fun of him. What are the chances that he'll be out by this?  
Rupert: But you've got a package.  
A package? By who? Of course, it could be someone he knew, his parents, his siblings, even his so-called 'old friends'. But that wouldn't make sense, considering he already cost them much fortune throughout their lives. A surprise for him, don't you think?  
Rupert: Don't get your hopes up! We've already checked it for anything useful. Haven't we, Dave?  
Dave: What? Yeah, yeah, of course, I checked it! I mean, if I don't check it, I would lose my job, I don't wanna lose my job! ha...ha...  
The two then leave, before Rupert mockingly said, "see you around, Free to go. Well, then..."  
Henry knew that Dave is lying. With that nervous smile and eyes, you would expect the liar to smile this once. Henry stood next to the box, confused. Who delivered the package? Is the person his family, his friends or what not? Why would they give them a gift to someone that already a burden to them?  
It doesn't matter, though. Henry got the package, I wonder what's inside of it. He opens the carton to see...a cake? Huh, that's strange...it wasn't even his birthday, his birthday is like a month ago. Those someone's kind enough to give him this, even after the crime he committed? Well, it doesn't matter. At least Henry got something special even in jail.  
Hmm? What's this? The top of the cake has opened? How peculiar...for Henry at least. I don't think that was a cake at all! Or, at least, the cake was a lie... Henry was bumped, but...there's probably something inside the 'cake' that could be helpful. Henry dunks his hand onto the cake...

**  
File  
Ooh...a simple file. You know the saying, good things come in small packages. In this case, a cake! Henry was content by this offering, but where to next?

**  
Window  
Well, Henry decided to open the bar window, expecting to climb out to easy escape...right? He could have thought about looking at least down the window because as he finishes and climbs out the window, all he got was 6 stories height to his death. Did Henry expect to grow a pair of wings and fly? Or did he forget peak through the window for once? We'll never know.

**  
Cell Door  
He decided to choose where he was facing, the cell door. As he begins to file up the bar, he wonders if he'll be able to get out alive after this. Assuredly, he needs to think about the plan after he gets out of the cell.  
After that, he pushes the single bar to get out. In which he succeeds, with the broken bar on his hand. This, however, alerted Rupert that is just about to exit the room. Rupert looked around to see poor innocent Henry standing there with the bar and was about to stop Henry before he gets further. As he runs towards him, Henry should...

**  
Do nothing  
Either without common sense or he just wanted to knock out, Rupert swiftly kicked Henry effortlessly. Look how he smirks after kicking Henry. What does Henry expect the police to do? Be easy on him? Not a chance.

**  
Attack  
With a quick swing of the bar, he manages to knock out Rupert with one hit. Perfect! One police down, the other may be behind him...

**  
Do nothing  
Thinking the threat is over, the last thing Henry knew is a ton of electricity running all over his body, apprehending him. It so happens that Dave sneakily attacks him with a taser. What a shocker! (no pun intended)

**  
Attack  
Using the bar again, Henry attacks Dave behind, along with the taser who tase him as it hits his body on the ground. Looks like he's clear. Two polices, who mock him before, defeat by Henry himself. He was going to use the elevator as he planned, however, two police officers got there first, noticing him escaping. Acting quickly, Henry hides into the janitorial room, trapping himself with any windows or other doors. Having been cornered by the police and having nowhere to run or hide, he, fortunately, finds two things that could benefit him: a belt of grenades and a chair. But what will he choose?

**  
Belt of Grenades  
Listen, this may be a stupid idea (and of course it is), but Henry is ready. Ready to blow those police into smithereens and the door could protect him from the blast. Holding the grenade, he opens the door and yeet the grenade outside, making the police panicked and then close the door. He covers his ears and closes his eyes. Just in time to open his one eye to see a grenade that about to explode! Oh no- Outside, the police waited, all they could hear was, "What the-BANG!!!"

**   
Chair  
Seeing the air vent on top of the roof, he quickly grabs a chair and places it to the position where the vent was. Afterwards, he stood on top of the chair, climbing up to the vent. Wow, the chair was a perfect size for him. Not too small, yet not too big. It's just right~. After entering the vent, Henry must answer the most crucial decisions throughout human history, left or right?

**  
Left  
The music 'to the left' is always on Henry's head. Like, this piece of music was all over the radio, on the car, on TV, everything! Of course, this makes Henry go to the left side. As he was crawling, he listens to the police talking about some doughnuts. Damn, police dig in for some doughnuts, eh?  
As he continues to pass through the meeting, he suddenly falls through the ventilator, landing on a huge table surrounded by a couple of police officers. They seem to be shocked by Henry's present. Awkward silence~  
A couple of seconds has passed, they all take out their weapons, and one even jumps towards Henry! Gravely, you fatty.

**  
Right

You know the saying, 'men go to the left because women are always right!' Now, I'm not saying that Henry is secretly a woman and all. It's just that the word right has two meanings: one being to go to the right and the other that you will always be right. So Henry should pick the right one.  
Going through the ventilators, he kicks down the metal plate that blocks his way. Upon kicking it down, he soon reaches to the top of the building way up from the bottom. Looks like a fun way to fall off and kill yourself there, Henry. Luckily, there's an 'intentionally' places wooden crate over there.

Henry finds four items, each one will be useful though...

**  
Rope

Launching the rope glider to the lower ground, he descends to the floor holding the rope as he glides through the cord with his bare hands. Unfortunately, because of frictions, his hand started to burn from the line. Getting too painful, he let's go of the rope and landing face-first on the ground. Henry feels quite dizzy and lucky to be alive as he processes where he landed from. Oh, look. He just so happens to land on the road. Assuredly, there wouldn't be cars around, except for the money truck that happens to run over him. He just got karma, bitch.  
**  
Parachute  
Hey, this could be useful, to Henry of course. Standing near the edge, he takes a deep breath and then does the leap of faith. He opens the bag just in time to realize that it was just an ordinary bag. Realizing his mistake, it was already too late as he lands face-first onto the ground.  
Oh look, Henry survives the fall. Maybe this time he'll escape in no time. Oh wait, the bowling ball hits his head as Henry gets up. At least he got one-time escape before his faith, Should have to go check the bag, Henry.  
**  
Jet pack  
He's prepared to launch himself with the jet pack, Rocketeer style. Don't know if he knows how to use the jet pack or not, probably playing too much video game all-day, but it will be pay-off if he does it superbly.  
3..2..1...  
Oh wait, the jet pack isn't working. Who would have thought, that the jet pack wouldn't work at all? Mainly, it would work in fiction. But no...the jet pack has to not function nicely. Gosh, why is the jetpack on the option in the first place-?  
ZOOM! Oh wait, looks like the jet pack works after all! Henry looks like a drunk fly trying to control where he is going.  
In the end, he landed through the wall, back to where he started. Unconscious, you could hear the repairman, who's fixing the broken bar Henry made, telling him, "Oh look, you're back." Sounds like he doesn't give a shit about you.  
**  
Plungers  
You know on the cartoons, you see character using plungers or something like that to use it to scale down the wall, right? That's Henry thinks as he holds a pair of plungers. Testing it on his face, he finds it will sticky. Just great for him to use for climbing down the building. Scaling down the wall, one by one, he wonders what will happens next after he escapes the prison. He wonders if he can get all the money Henry desperately needed and if Henry will ever have a perfect life he wanted.  
Looks like he came down safely. With the danger gone, he runs off to the sunset, ready to start a second chance of life, for better or for worst. His future is uncertain, but he does need to get back from thieving though if you know what it means.  
**  
End of chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is all I need. Please.


End file.
